Increasingly, people interact with services, information, or other people through a virtual environment. Typically, these interactions have been largely anonymous, or at least not linked to the physical individual in any way other than in self-provided identification. Often, these interactions are in a virtual space accessible by a large number of other people via a virtual persona. Examples of such virtual personas are avatars that present a sensory representation (i.e., graphical, auditory) of a particular person, often tailored to selected or predetermined characteristics. For example, a person can control an avatar as a player in a video game or as a social entity in a chat room.
This detachment of the avatar from physical limitations of the individual has often allowed exhilarating possibilities. In gaming environments, individuals are able simulate stunts and performances through their avatar that the real person could not achieve. The challenges and virtual rewards presented reinforce interest in playing. Consequently, these engrossing virtual pastimes have substantially replaced real physical exertion for many people. Unfortunately, excessive amounts of time interacting with video gaming or other virtual programming environments have negative health ramifications. This sedentary outlet provides no avenue or incentive to exercise.
The detachment of the avatar from characteristics of the individual also has many advantages in social interaction environments; individuals are able to overcome shortcomings that would otherwise inhibit them, such as pertaining to self-consciousness. However, drawbacks exist with this detachment. Others may prefer some of the cues that are available in meeting someone in person. Physical cues of a person's background, mood, socioeconomic class, ethnicity, and geographic location are readily ascertained in person. These physical characteristics assist in locating a person with aspects in common. Further, it is difficult to ascertain someone's mood, for instance, when such transient physical characteristics require the individual to self-disclose them, which may be inconvenient undesirable to provide although wanted by others. The artificiality of the avatars often results in frustration and miscommunication, thwarting the useful virtual social interaction for many people and reducing the potential for competitive interactions as well.